forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chessentan language
Merge Discussion I'm fairly certain that 2e Chessic is the same as 3e Chessentan. If no one has any objections, I'm going to merge the two soon-ish, as it seems one of easier 2e–3e language changes. ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:43, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :That definitely seems the case. However, Races of Faerûn says Chessentan is "a tongue closely related to Untheric with strong Chondathan and Shaaran influences", which confuses the matter as Untheric is placed in a whole separate language family. Except we don't know how it's related, it could just be a lot of borrowed words owing to occupation and neighbouring. :If you want to do a merger, request one from an admin like me. A proper page merger (involving deletions and page moves) will preserve the edit histories of both pages in the one article. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:50, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, I noticed that stuff in RoF. My plan was to explain it exactly the way you did and put in clear footnotes. ::Handling Thorass is going to be a little more complicated…. ::FWIW, I had asked Darkwynters about how to merge. He just said to make the edits manually, so I made several merges in the last few day. I followed the typical Wikipedia way of merging, (which does not delete any pages, instead leaving redirects.) There's another way? If so, yes, I think we should merge this article into Chessentan language. ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::The only way I know, after seeing it used in other wikias, is to save separately the text of both pages (if you remember to do so), delete the target page, rename the page to be merged to the target, delete that, then restore it with all edits made. That preserves the edit histories of both pages. Then you paste in any missing text and smooth them out. :::I've done that, so I'll let you integrate the lore. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:49, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Woot! ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I rewrote a passage that had been copied almost-wholesale from Old Empires. I'm not sure how relevant it actually is, as it has the Chessentans speaking Common ("the common tongue of the west", anyway) and Untheric, with no language of their own, further muddying the matter. I presume the Chessentic languages are the original languages from before Untheric conquest, surviving in some form (perhaps amongst common people) whilst Untheric and later Common dominated politics, philosophy, and record-keeping — kind of like how the nobles of medieval England spoke Old French, the scholars used Latin, and the commoners still used Old/Middle English, with words flowing up and down. A theory, anyway. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Looks good; I like the theory. :My guess would be that Auld Chessic was the original Chessic they spoke before being taken over by Unther. Modern Chessentan is probably a mix of Old Chessic, Untheric, and Common/Chondathan. ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:59, February 9, 2015 (UTC)